Charlie Brownladdin (1992)
CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans's Movie-Spoof of 1992's Disney Film "Aladdin" Coming to YouTube on March 1st 2020 Cast * Aladdin - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Princess Jasmine - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * The Genie - Meta Knight (Kirby Series) * Jafar - General Shanker (Escape From Planet Earth; 2013) * Jafar (Old) - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jafar (Snake) - Monster House (Monster House (2006)) * Jafar (Genie) - Master Hand (Super Smash Bros. Series) * Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Abu - Kirby (Kirby Series) * Abu (Elephant) - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Abu (Toy) - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) * Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars; 2006) * The Sultan - Super Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Rajah - Lucario (Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) * Rajah (Cub) - Banjo the Woodpile Cat (Banjo the Woodpile Cat; 1979) * The Cave of Wonders - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time; 1988) * Razoul - Voltar (League of Super Evil) * Razoul's Guards - Doktor Frogg, Red Menace, Doomageddon (League of Super Evil (YTV Show)), Koopalings (Mario Bros.) and DC Villains (DC Super Hero Girls) * Peddler - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Gazeem the Thief - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Balcony Harem Girls - Mane 5 (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Two Hungry Children - Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Prince Achmed - Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree) * Omar the Melon Seller - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Lotso (Toy Story 3) Scenes # Charlie Brownladdin Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night # Charlie Brownladdin Part 2 - Charlie Brown on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Charlie Brownladdin Part 3 - Charlie Fights with Timber/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 4 - Princess Sci-Twi's Dreams # Charlie Brownladdin Part 5 - Mario and Shanker's Conversation/Sci-Twi Runs Away # Charlie Brownladdin Part 6 - Trouble on the Marketplace/Shanker's Evil Plan # Charlie Brownladdin Part 7 - Charlie Brown Arrested # Charlie Brownladdin Part 8 - Sci-Twi Confronts Shanker # Charlie Brownladdin Part 9 - Charlie Brown Escapes with an Pig # Charlie Brownladdin Part 10 - The Dinosaur of Wonders # Charlie Brownladdin Part 11 - Narrow Escape # Charlie Brownladdin Part 12 - The Meta Knight/Friend Like Me (A) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 13 - The Meta Knight (B) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 14 - Mario Upbraids Shanker # Charlie Brownladdin Part 15 - Charlie Brown's First Wish # Charlie Brownladdin Part 16 - Shanker Makes His Move/"Prince Browny" # Charlie Brownladdin Part 17 - Mario Rides on Lightning McQueen # Charlie Brownladdin Part 18 - Charlie Argues with Meta Knight # Charlie Brownladdin Part 19 - Charlie Brown Goes to Sci-Twi # Charlie Brownladdin Part 20 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" # Charlie Brownladdin Part 21 - Charlie Brown Almost Spill the Beans # Charlie Brownladdin Part 22 - Charlie Brown and Sci-Twi's Kiss # Charlie Brownladdin Part 23 - Charlie Brown Gets Ambushed # Charlie Brownladdin Part 24 - Meta Knight Saves Charlie Brown's Life # Charlie Brownladdin Part 25 - Shanker Gets Exposed # Charlie Brownladdin Part 26 - Charlie's Depression/Red Steals the Lamp # Charlie Brownladdin Part 27 - Mario's Announcement # Charlie Brownladdin Part 28 - Meta Knight's New Master is Shanker # Charlie Brownladdin Part 29 - Shanker's Dark Wishes # Charlie Brownladdin Part 30 - "Prince Browny (Reprise)" # Charlie Brownladdin Part 31 - The Ends of the Earth # Charlie Brownladdin Part 32 - Shanker Takes Over the Agrabah # Charlie Brownladdin Part 33 - Charlie Brown vs. Shanker (Part 1) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 34 - Charlie Brown vs. Shanker (Part 2) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 35 - Happy Ending in Agrabah # Charlie Brownladdin Part 36 - End Credits Movie Used * Aladdin (1992) Clips Used * Peanuts Series * The Peanuts Movie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Better Together * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Choose Your Own Ending * Kirby Games Trilogy * Kirby Right Back at Ya * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS (2014) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) * Escape From Planet Earth (2013) * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Monster House (2006) * Super Smash Bros. 64 (1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) #2 * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS (2014) #2 * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) #2 * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * Kirby Games Trilogy #2 * Kirby Right Back at Ya #2 * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Super Mario Games Trilogy * Mario Party Games Trilogy * Mario Kart Games Trilogy * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (TV Show) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew * Pokkén Tournament * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) * The Land Before Time (1988) * League of Super Evil * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * New Super Mario Bros. U * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters, University (2013) * A Bug's Life (1998) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree (2016) * Toy Story 3 (2010) See Also * Charlie Brownladdin II: The Return of Shanker (1994) (Following) Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs